W TĄ STRONĘ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Werecat99


W TĄ STRONĘ 

Werecat99

Wystarczyło tylko jedno potknięcie i palec wślizgnął się.

Szybko zdjął Pierścien z palca, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Bo klejnot już przywoływał swego pana, a jego słudzy pośpieszyli mu na pomoc. Nie płonęła już żadna świeca, i żaden dzwięk nie mącił nocnej ciszy, kiedy wstąpili do gospody, z powiewem zimnego powietrza ciągnącym za nimi, niosącego westchnienie tysiąca śmierci. Przez niuchwytnie krótką chwilę Nazgul obejrzał sobie główną salę. Była pusta i ciemna, bo ludzie dawno udali się do swych pokojów. Lecz, zmieszane zapachy piwa, pieczonego mięsa i tłuszczu wciąż unosiły się w powietrzu, doprawione obecnością miriadów ludzkich emocji. Był tam, jakże słodki strach i przepyszny gniew, ale także niesmaczna esencja niewinności i smrodliwy powiew śmiechu.

Jego bezcielesne oczy ujrzały ślady, jakie Pierścień pozostawił w tym pokoju. Ujrzał iskrzącą się wstęgę potęgi na podłodze, ślad, który tańczył w złotych i srebrnych językach ognia, i wiódł z sali, do pokojów gości. Powoli lecz regularnie blask ten zanikał, lecz było jasne, że Pierscień był już blisko, właściwie już go mieli. Muszą się pospieszyć i upolować Powiernika, zanim się im wyśliźnie.

W środku nocy w pokoju nie znaleźli żywej duszy, nikogo, był tam jedynie czarny kot, który gapił się na nich z wyraźną obojętnością.

Nazgul wspomniał opowieści, które wiatr o północy wszeptywał w mury Minas Morgul, opowieści o słudze, który wypadł z łask i jego złoczyńcach, o stworzeniach cichostopych, sprytnych oraz chciwych, drapieżcach, które ukochały psoty i czarną magię.

Spjrzał na małe stworzenie, które odpowiedział na jego wzrok, jedynie leniwym przeciągnięciem przednich nóg.

Wzywając imię Księcia przodków tego zwierzęcia, Nazgul zażądał współpracy.

– Pomiocie sługusów Tevilda, dokąd odszedł niziołek?

Luin przez całe, dorosłe życie mieszkał w karczmie "Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem", terroryzując szczurzą populację w piwnicach i przyjmując skrawki strawy, które rzucał mu karczmarz. Człowiek ten był niemożebnym głupkiem, jak na kocie standardy, ale, przynajmniej dostarczał mu ciepłego miejsca przy ogniu, podczas zimy. Wliczając wszystko kot nawet go lubił, choć człowiek uparcie nazywał go Myszołapem, zamiast jego prawdziwym imieniem, za co Luin odwdzięczał mu się ignorując go zawsze, gdy został wezwany tym, śmiesznym imieniem. Po jakimś czasie Luin zaakceptował to, że stary Barliman, nigdy nie zrozumie zawiłej struktury językowej, Wysokiej Kociej Mowy.

A teraz, gdy stwór ciemności górował nad nim wysoką postawą, Luin gapił się na Upiora Pierścienia, namyślając na swą odpowiedzią. ,I chociaż sprawy ludzi, elfów i niziołków zwykle niewiele dla niego znaczyły, pojął, że zaczynał lubić tego chłopca. Ten hobbit śpiewał mu. Zaśpiewał mu starodawną pieśń o kocim minstrelu, który pomagał Człowiekowi z Księżyca, kiedy świat był jeszcze młody, a była to opowieść wielce ceniona pomiedzy kotami, dzieliły się nią w wymruczanych szeptach, gdy młode i stare koty leżą zwinięte koło

zimowych węgielków. Dodatkowo, młody halfling podzielił się z nim miękkim mięsem i nie rozgniewał, gdy Luin sciągnął sobie dokładkę z jego talerza, w przeciwieństwie do tego, jego, pyzatego przyjaciela.

Kot uważnie przyglądał się mrocznemu kształtowi. Imię, które tamten przywołał, wzbudziło wiele wspomnień z dzieciństwa Luina. Przypomniał sobie opowieści, które matka mruczała mu, opowieści o tym, jak ich przodkowie zostali zabrani na wschód od potężnej fortecy, aby ginąć w dziczy, głodując i zamarzając. Ten, który mienił się ich Księciem zawiódł w dostarczaniu im żywności i zginął haniebnie na pustkowiach, podczas, gdy jego rodzaj przetrwał i rozrastał się szczęśliwie pośród Następców. Od tego czasu, koty odmawiały podlegania jakimkolwiek panom, a wszystkie wspomnienia tyczące Upadłego Księcia zabarwiała nienawiść.

Uniósł głowe, węszac powietrze, smakując esencję Ciemnego. Jego, bursztynowe oczy uchwciły nienawistną aurę, otaczającą Upiora, fale ciemności, jak kręgi na wodzie, dążące, aby pochłonąć wszystko to, co piękne i szlachetne. I na króciutką chwilę, kot, zajrzał pod zewnętrzną powłokę, barwy nocy – ten, był niegdyś Królem ludzi. Był Królem, tak samo, jak ten, który skazał jego przodków na dryfowanie po Zachodnim Morzu, razem z kobietą, której jedyną zbrodnią była jej miłość do kotów, skazując ich wszystkich na powolną torturę głodu i pragnienia.

Luin przeciągnął się i wstał. – Ciemny cieniu króla, twój rodzaj wysyłał mych przodków na smierć od zimna, wody i głodu – pomyślał – Niczego ci nie jestem winien.

W przedłużającym się milczeniu, Nazgul i Kot, stali mierząc się wzrokiem w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Wtedy kot podniósł głowe i spojrzał w bok, wskazując swym bursztynowym wzrokiem na pokoje, których zwykle używali hobbici – te, których okna wychodziły na północ i były blisko ziemi. Zwykle lecz, nie dziś w nocy.

– Deedle dum diddle – zamruczał – Poszli w tę stronę. 

Kiedy _Nazgul_ opuścili główną salę, i poszli do pustych pokojów, kot wyskoczył przez okno i zniknął w ciemnościach.

Nikt, nigdy potem nie widział czarngo kota w gospodzie. Gospodarz zasmucił się na chwilę lecz, pośród wydarzeń, które nastąpiły potem, strata muszołapa, wydawała się bez zaczenia. Wciąż jednak, legenda głosi, że niekiedy, w noce, gdy księżyc jest w pełni i lśni w pełnej krasie ponad Bree a tłum gości opuścił już główną salę, można usłyszeć najdziwnieszy dźwięk. Jeśli uciszy się swe serce i wsłucha bardzo mocno, można usłyszeć odległy dźwięk skrzypek, grających melodię prastarej, zabawnej piosenki.

_"…So the cat in his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

_in a jig that would wake the dead…"_


End file.
